


Getting Into Character

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Megan and James enjoy each other's company after work one night and they embark on a relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, and it is not intended to be disrespectful or offensive to the actors.
> 
> Also please note: In this alternate universe, the actors are both single and free to see each other.

Megan was sitting next to James at a swanky restaurant and lounge near the studio grounds. He’d invited the cast out after their first shoot. They’d had a lovely dinner and now they were all talking and drinking together. She looked at him in the dim light and sipped her gin and tonic.

 “Thanks for this, James. It’s really generous of you.” Megan said. 

 “No problem.” James said, smiling warmly at her. 

 They looked around them and the other cast members were getting ready to leave, as it was getting late. They all thanked James and said their goodbyes. Megan stayed put; she was having fun and she didn’t want the night to end yet. She and James had hit it off and they were enjoying each other’s company all evening. There was a slightly awkward silence as they realized they were alone together. Megan shyly looked over at James, wondering if he wanted her to leave or if he had to get going. 

 “How about we finish our drinks.” He said. 

 “Oh. Okay.” She said disappointedly. 

 “This is fun, though. We could continue our conversation in my trailer, if that’s not too inappropriate.” He suggested. 

 Megan swallowed hard; she felt nervous but excited. 

 “I’d like that.” She said. 

 They sipped their drinks and made a bit of small talk, then they got up. James paid the tab and they left together. They walked back and James pointed to his trailer. 

 “This one’s mine. Would you like to come in?” James said. 

 “Um sure, but I wouldn’t want to impose.” Megan said. 

 “You’re not.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 They went into the trailer and it was very nice, spacious and comfortable. 

 “Would you like a drink?” He asked politely. 

 “Sure. Thanks.” She said. 

 James poured them some whiskey on the rocks, and they sat together on the sofa. He watched Megan take a sip; her cheeks flushed pink. 

 “It is really strong, isn’t it.” He said. 

 “Oh, no, it’s good.” She said. 

 He wondered why she was blushing. 

 “So…do you think Reddington is Liz’s father?” Megan asked. 

 “No, probably not. I mean, some of the scenes are a little…suggestive.” James said. 

 She nervously looked away and took a sip. 

 “Right.” She said. 

 They were silent for several moments, then Megan chuckled; James amusedly looked at her. 

 “I was just thinking. When I found out I was going to be working with you, I was amazed. I’m kind of a fan of yours…actually, I had a crush on you for a while. I thought you were hot.” She said. 

 James was even more amused now; he felt like teasing her. 

 “For a _while_? And you _used_ to think I was hot?” He asked, giving her a mock-offended look. 

 Megan blushed and laughed. 

 “You’re still hot.” She said. 

 They locked eyes and she realized what she said was really inappropriate, and she felt bad. 

 “Sorry, I…” She said embarrassedly. 

 “No, it’s fine, really. I appreciate the compliment.” He said. 

 They stared at each other again. 

 “I didn’t mean to make things awkward.” Megan blurted out. 

 James smiled at her. 

 “It’s okay. They’re not awkward. I’m just…lost in thought.” He said softly. 

 “…About what?” She asked. 

 “You.” He said. 

 Megan blushed. 

 “Oh?” She responded. 

 “Yes, I was thinking about how cute you are.” He said, then he chuckled. 

 “…Thanks.” She said, astonished. 

 She watched him put his drink down on a side table, so she did the same for some reason. He turned towards her. 

 “You’ve read the script so far. If you were writing it, what would you make Lizzie and Reddington do?” James asked. 

 “Well…I think…a lot of it makes sense. But honestly, I think Reddington should be her love interest. They seem to have some tension between them, and he’s obviously drawn to Liz. I think, given the chance, they would get together. He frustrates her at first, but she can see the good in him because he helps her. And he’s very charismatic and attractive.” Megan said. 

 James smiled. 

 “…What would you have them do?” She asked. 

 “Same.” He said. 

 Megan smiled and chuckled. 

 “And I think it would be great fun to act that out with you.” He said. 

 James paused and Megan blushed lightly. 

 “Although, I wonder if the TV audience would be offended by the relationship, and…sex scenes…when there’s a large age gap.” He said. 

 Megan got excited as she pictured doing sex scenes with James. 

 “Um…no, I don’t think they would be. Women are typically attracted to older men. It happens all the time…I think they’d like it. Well, the women would, anyway.” She said. 

 They both chuckled. 

 James was curious. 

 “Would you…like it?” He asked rather boldly. 

 “Yeah. I would.” She said. 

 “Hm.” He responded, intrigued. 

 “James…” She began. 

 “Yes, sweetheart?” He said. 

 “Are you flirting with me?” She asked. 

 “…Perhaps.” He said, treading lightly. 

 “I mean…are you…attracted to me?” She asked timidly. 

 “Yes.” He said honestly. 

 “‘Cause…I’m really attracted to you.” She said. 

 “I see…” He said. 

 They leaned slightly closer to each other on the sofa, studying each other’s eyes and faces. 

 “Wouldn’t things be irreparably awkward if we acted on this attraction?” James said. 

 “No. We can manage.” Megan said. 

 James smirked. 

 “I’d like to believe that, Megan.” He said wishfully. 

 She smiled at him. 

 “It’s true.” She said. 

 “I must admit that I’d like to try, at least…and see what happens.” He said. 

 Megan giggled. 

 “Me too.” She said. 

 James leaned closer and paused about an inch from her face. Megan went for it; she closed the gap, pressing her lips against his. Awkwardness be damned. They were going to do this, and it was going to be fun. She couldn’t believe she was actually kissing James, but it was fantastic. He was eagerly returning her kiss, and it quickly turned passionate; she opened her mouth and his tongue slid inside. She whimpered quietly and gently put her hands on his chest. 

 “Megan…are you sure you want to do this?” James asked breathily. 

 “Yes. Are you?” Megan said. 

 “Yes.” He said quietly. 

 They leaned in and began kissing again. James heard Megan breathing heavier and he put his hands on the small of her back. She arched her back and whimpered excitedly. Megan felt herself becoming very wet. She still couldn’t believe she was doing this; she was thrilled and she felt naughty. 

 “Can we…go to your bed?” Megan asked. 

 James was thrilled to hear this coming from Megan. 

 “Absolutely.” He said emphatically. 

 They got up and went to the bedroom area, and they looked at each other. Megan blushed and felt nervous again, but she took her t-shirt off. She was pleased with the way James was looking at her. He took his t-shirt off, then she took her bra off. He lustfully surveyed her breasts, then they both quickly finished undressing. Megan blushed at seeing James naked; she also got even wetter in anticipation. She got on the bed and lay back; she opened her legs as an invitation. James gladly took the invitation and got on top of her. He hovered over her and they looked into each other’s eyes. 

 “You know what would make things less awkward?” James asked quietly. 

 “What?” Megan asked softly. 

 “Getting into character.” He said. 

 Megan was intrigued by the idea. 

 “Really?” She responded. 

 “Yeah. It’s not us doing this…it’s the characters.” He said. 

 “I dunno.” She said, blushing. 

 “Come on Lizzie…you want Raymond Reddington, don't you?” He said seductively, lightly rubbing his erection against her. 

 She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. 

 “Oh…yes…” She said breathily. 

 “Mmm…I’ve wanted to do this for so long, Lizzie.” He said lustfully. 

 “Mm…Raymond…” She whimpered. 

 James continued rubbing against Megan’s soft, delicate flesh, and she was coating him with her wetness. He guided his tip to her slippery opening and nudged her. 

 “Do you want this, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “Yes!” She breathed. 

 He kept nudging her, and she was practically going to beg him. 

 “Are you sure?” He whispered. 

 “Yes, Raymond!” She said intensely. 

 James gently slid inside Megan, and he heard the sweetest moan from her. She rubbed his back and pulled him closer, so he went in further. He kissed her as he nudged all the way inside her. She moaned softly and brought her knees up higher at his sides. Megan felt James slowly pull back and then begin thrusting. She mewled quietly with pleasure and lightly clawed his back. 

 “Does that feel good?” He asked quietly. 

 “Mm…Yeah…” She purred. 

 She was very wet, so he was gliding in and out, creating the most exquisite lubricated friction inside her. He gave her deeper thrusts, and she arched up and moaned. James felt Megan grasp his shoulders and eagerly meet his thrusts; she had a look of concentration on her face. She was flushed and breathing heavier. 

 “Lizzie…you’re so wet…” James said lustfully. 

 “Ohhh yeah…” Megan purred blissfully. 

 They found the perfect rhythm together and the pleasure was building rapidly. Megan kept whimpering and breathing heavily, which drove James crazy. She was tightening on him, and they both quickened the pace as their need for release became more urgent. 

 “Mm! Yes!” She whimpered as he thrust more roughly. 

 James was being squeezed by Megan’s tight, slick walls as she became more tense. 

 “Lizzie…” He said intensely. 

 She just whimpered in response as they moved quickly together. Megan felt James rubbing every pleasurable spot inside her, as well as her sensitive opening; he was also putting pressure on her clit with his lower body as he thrust. She was in ecstasy. They moved even faster together, and she started panting and trembling. He was quickly slipping in and out. Megan couldn’t help letting out a loud, sexual moan as she tensed up and reached her orgasm. James was thrilled; he watched her face, and he felt her clamping down on him with the waves of pleasure. He thrust a few more times, then he moaned breathily and spurted repeatedly inside her. Megan felt James move in and out again, and it felt warm and slippery. They both shuddered slightly with the pleasure. He continued, and she got lost in the sensation. She concentrated on the feeling, and she mewled softly as she orgasmed again. 

 Megan was pleasantly surprised when James kissed her passionately. She caressed his back and shoulders, and she hummed her pleasure into the kiss. 

 “That was amazing.” She said happily. 

 “Yes, it was.” He agreed wholeheartedly. 

 James gently withdrew from her and lay down beside her. They both sighed in satisfaction, then they looked at each other. 

 “It’s gonna be so awkward tomorrow. Not that I regret it. Actually, I’d like to do that again sometime…” Megan said. 

 James smiled. 

 “I’d like to do it again, too.” He said. 

 She giggled happily. 

 “Really?” She asked.

 “Of course!” He said. 

 Megan laughed and turned onto her side to face him. 

 “When do you wanna do it?” She asked. 

 “Well, we can do it again later…but we have an early start in the morning, and we’ll be tired.” He said. 

 “I don’t care about being tired.” She said. 

 “Neither do I, really.” He said humorously. 

 They smiled at each other. 

 Since she was staying for a while, Megan moved closer and snuggled up to James. She wondered how he felt about cuddling, but then she was pleased to feel his arm slide underneath her and hold her close. 

 “Is Red cuddly after sex, or are you?” Megan asked teasingly. 

 “…Both of us are.” James said. 

 Megan giggled and hugged James. They relaxed and snuggled together for quite some time. 

(To Be Continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

 It was well into the wee hours of the morning, and Megan was still snuggled against James’ side, in his trailer. Her heart started beating faster as she reflected on the situation, both from nervousness and excitement. She put her leg on him and nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder.

 “Um…James…” Megan said quietly. 

 “Yes darling.” James said. 

 Megan blushed at the term of endearment.  

 “Are you tired?” She asked. 

 “Are you asking because you want to sleep, or because you want to do it again?” He asked. 

 “I wanna do it again…if you want to.” She said. 

 “I definitely want to do it again. We can just have some espresso in the morning to wake us up.” He said comically. 

 Megan laughed. 

 “Okay.” She said excitedly. 

 Megan watched James in the lamplight as he turned onto his side and put his hand on her hip. She moved closer and brushed her lips against his; he then pressed into the kiss and caressed her hip. He began kissing her neck while his hand moved up to her waist. She hummed softly and rubbed his chest. 

 “What if people see your light on overnight?” Megan whispered. 

 “They’ll think I’m reading.” James said against her neck. 

 “What if someone knocks on your door?” She asked. 

 He looked into her eyes. 

 “Who’s going to knock on my door at two in the morning?” He asked amusedly. 

 “I dunno.” She said shyly. 

 “Do you want to stop?” He asked. 

 “No. I’m just feeling a bit guilty.” She said. 

 “We’re two consenting adults. I’m divorced, you’re single…” He said. 

 “How do you know I’m single?” She asked. 

 “…Aren’t you?” He asked. 

 “Yeah, actually, I am.” She admitted. 

 “Well then…what’s to feel guilty about, sweetheart?” He said softly. 

 “We work together.” She said. 

 “We’re not the first colleagues to ever hook up with one another.” He pointed out. 

 Megan chuckled. 

 “Yeah, I guess. I just feel naughty.” She said, giving him a coy look. 

 “Mm. Speaking for myself, I think being naughty is kind of fun. Do you like being naughty?” He said. 

 “I obviously _do_ …I just didn’t realize it before tonight.” She said wryly.

 They both chuckled quietly. 

 “We can be naughty together…Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Oh…but we shouldn’t, Red…you’re a criminal.” She said flirtatiously. 

 “I _love_ breaking the rules. I can’t help myself.” He said suavely. 

 “Mm.” She whimpered softly and put her leg over him. 

 They kissed heatedly, and James felt Megan trying to get closer to him to rub against him. He gently pulled her onto him and she straddled him. He surveyed her breasts, and the way her hair fell forward slightly as she looked down at him.

 “Come here, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 Megan leaned forward, and James held her hair back while he kissed her. She felt him buck his hips, and she whimpered and then giggled in surprise. 

 “Oh, you like that?” He said seductively. 

 He did it again, and she whimpered weakly from the strong sensation. Megan felt his erection press firmly against her clit when he did that. 

 “Yes.” She breathed. 

 James ran his hands down Megan’s back and grasped her butt, then he pulled her against him and they rubbed together. She breathed heavier and spread her legs wider at his sides. 

 “It feels good, doesn’t it Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 “Yeah.” She purred. 

 James was thrilled to feel Megan rubbing very firmly and enthusiastically against his member. She was becoming wetter, and then she suddenly tensed up and let out a cute whimper. Her hair fell into his face as she orgasmed. She sighed shakily, then she brought herself upright. Megan eagerly lifted up and guided him inside. They both moaned as she lowered herself onto him; she gradually took him deeper and began moving up and down. 

 “Ohh…James…” Megan breathed. 

 “Oh.” James responded, intrigued and amused by her falling out of character. 

 Megan blushed. 

 “Sorry.” She said in a small voice. 

 “It’s okay, baby.” He said softly. 

 She moaned and closed her eyes as she rode him. James reached up and caressed her breasts, causing her to make a sweet little humming sound. Megan arched her back. 

 “Is this good for you?” She asked. 

 “Yes. I’m just sitting back, enjoying the ride.” He said. 

 James was delighted when Megan smiled and giggled slightly, distracted for a moment from her pleasure. She concentrated again and held his hands against her breasts. She moved faster on him, and she whimpered quietly. 

 “It feels so good.” She purred. 

 “Yes, baby.” He said breathily. 

 She rode him harder and she got more vocal. He wondered for a moment if the trailer was soundproof, but he stopped caring as she became more snug around him. All he could focus on was the intense pleasure. James grasped Megan’s hips and pulled her down with each thrust; her whimpers became louder and she clawed his chest. She was clearly about to climax. They moved frantically together for several moments, then she moaned loudly and squeezed him with her thighs as she began orgasming. Megan was ecstatic as she felt James continue thrusting for several more moments. He groaned and stayed still as he came, throbbing inside her. She sighed with immense gratification, and she squirmed slightly on him. They then caught their breath and relaxed. 

 “Oh my god.” Megan said breathlessly. 

 “Indeed.” James concurred, smirking. 

 She sighed again, then she bent forward and kissed him. 

 “Mm.” He responded. 

 She then nuzzled into his neck and breathed in his lovely aftershave. She felt him rub her back, and she didn’t want to part from him yet. 

 “You’re so sexy.” She whispered next to his ear. 

 “Thank you. You are too.” He said quietly. 

 “Thanks.” She said.

 She rose up to look at him. 

 “What time do you normally get up?” She asked. 

 “Six.” He said, smirking. 

 “Oh god. I’m sorry. I’m keeping you up all night.” She said. 

 “Sweetheart…I can’t think of a better reason for staying up all night. I really don’t mind. Trust me.” He said. 

 She smirked and gave him a quick kiss, then she gently got off him. 

 “I should probably go back to my trailer.” Megan said reluctantly. 

 “Or you could stay, and just set your alarm for a little before six.” James said persuasively. 

 “But what if we get caught?” She asked. 

 “We won’t. No one will be up and about at that time. We don’t start work until nine tomorrow.” He said assuredly. 

 Megan stared at him as she considered it. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 She reached down to grab her phone from her jeans on the floor, and she felt James playfully pat her butt. 

 “Hey!” She laughed. 

 Megan came up and set her alarm on her phone, then got under the blankets. James moved closer and put his arm around her, so she snuggled against him. She hummed contentedly and felt warm and cozy. He took a deep breath and they quietly rested until they dozed off. 

 A few hours later, Megan’s phone played an annoying ringtone and woke them up. She groaned and immediately snoozed it, but James gently shook her. 

 “Sweetheart, you wanted to get back to your trailer.” He reminded her, although reluctantly. 

 “Oh crap.” She said, springing up. 

 Megan grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed, then she made sure she had everything. She looked at James. 

 “Sorry I’m taking off like this.” She said. 

 “It’s—Mm.” He said, as she kissed him firmly on the lips. 

 “I’ll see you in a bit. I had…so much fun…I hope we can do it again.” She said. 

 “Definitely.” He said. 

 “Okay. See you later.” She said happily. 

 Megan peeked out when she opened the door, and no one was around, so she snuck out and closed the door behind her. She quickly jogged over to her neighboring trailer and went inside. She had to contain an excited squeal as she reflected on her night with James. She took some deep breaths and tried to calm down, then she slumped into her bed. Megan set her alarm again and dozed off for a couple more hours of sleep. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Things felt a little awkward at first when Megan and James said hi to each other in the morning, ready for a scene together. They both yawned, and a crew member noticed; he recalled they were still at the lounge when the others returned last night. 

 “Did you stay out boozing?” The man asked cheekily. 

 They chuckled. 

 “Yeah, for a while. He told me about some of his movie roles and I told him I was a fan. I nearly asked for his autograph.” Megan said humorously. 

 James laughed and nodded. 

 They were told they had to start shooting, so they got ready and began working. It got less awkward as the day went on, then when they finished, they unfortunately didn’t have an opportunity to be alone together. They were going over things with the crew for the next day and then they had a very public late supper and everyone retired to their individual accommodations for the evening. Megan read over the script and got ready for bed, but all she could think about was James. She tried to get to bed early for some much needed sleep. After a long period of tossing and turning, she sat up and checked the time. It was almost midnight. 

 Megan was in her pyjamas, but she decided to venture outside; no one was around, and she saw the light on in James’ trailer window. James heard a knock on his door, and he opened it to see Megan in pyjamas. 

 “Well, don’t you look adorable. Come in.” He said, smiling. 

 She quickly came in and he closed the door. 

 “I was just thinking about you.” James said.

 “Really?” Megan asked shyly. 

 “Yes. Can I get you anything?” He said. 

 “No thanks.” She said.

 “Alright.” He said, smiling lightly. 

 They stared at each other for a few moments, then they both moved closer and began kissing passionately.

 "You're not busy rehearsing are you?" Megan asked breathily. 

 "No. Why, did you want to...rehearse with me?" James asked flirtatiously.

 "What, like...rehearsing a sex scene that doesn't exist?" She asked, smirking.

 "Yes, exactly like that." He said. 

 Megan gave him a coy look, and she blushed; James caressed her warm cheek. 

 "Actually...James...I was thinking we could just be ourselves this time..." Megan said softly.

 "Mm. I'm up for that." James responded. 

 Megan giggled, and they began kissing again.

 (To Be Continued...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add more to this story. It seems to almost be a plot bunny.

 Megan sat on James’ bed and she felt nervous and excited. There wouldn’t be any roleplaying this time; it wouldn’t be Lizzie and Red making love, it would be them. This would be even more intimate. James noticed that Megan was blushing, and she was gazing admiringly at him as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He was standing in front of her while she sat on the bed in her cute pyjama t-shirt and pants.

 “I never expected this to happen.” James said quietly, smiling at her. 

 “Me neither.” Megan said. 

 “But I’m glad it did.” He said as he took his shirt off. 

 “Me too.” She said dreamily. 

 She watched raptly as he undid his belt. 

 “I guess I still have a crush on you.” She admitted. 

 James chuckled. 

 “We also just…clicked when we met. Did you find that?” He said. 

 “Yes. And last night at the lounge, I just kept wanting to be around you. I’m very drawn to you.” She said. 

 James smirked and took his trousers off. 

 “I was glad when we were alone together, Megan. I had you all to myself.” He said. 

 “Oh.” She said softly. 

 He took his socks off and then studied her. She was also studying him, as he stood in his boxer briefs.

 “You have some catching up to do…may I?” James said, gently grasping the bottom of her t-shirt. 

 “Yes.” Megan said quietly. 

 He lifted her pyjama top up and discovered she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

 “Mm.” He responded. 

 James gently took her top off and put it on the chair near the bed. He looked into her eyes, then he bent down and delicately kissed her breasts. Megan breathed faster and closed her eyes in pleasure. James was enthralled with the feel of her warm, soft skin on his lips, and how her breasts felt in his hands. He was taking more time than last night, when things felt more urgent. He suckled one nipple for several long moments, then the other. She made a quiet humming sound and leaned back, slowly laying down on the bed. 

 Megan felt James’ fingers slide under the waistband of her pyjama pants, and it tickled, so she giggled slightly. She lifted her butt up so that he could easily pull them down; he took them off for her and put them on the chair. Megan felt James plant light kisses on her thighs, and she was becoming extremely aroused. She felt him coax her legs apart very gently, and so she opened them. He kissed her inner thighs and put his lips tantalizingly close to where she was craving attention. James got comfortable, kneeling in front of the bed, and he made sure to support her legs as they dangled off the edge of the bed. He could feel her thighs trembling lightly. 

 “I would love to taste you…Do you want me to lick you, sweetheart?” James said lustfully. 

 Megan blushed again, and she felt James rubbing his cheek on her inner thigh.

 “Yes.” She said breathily. 

 “Okay, baby…” He said very quietly. 

 James put his mouth on her and lovingly, enthusiastically began kissing, licking and sucking her sensitive flesh. 

 “Oh god…” Megan breathed. 

 James was very pleased with that response; he continued pleasuring her, including flattening his tongue and rubbing her clit. He then switched to tantalizing, light touches with the tip of his tongue, which made her squirm, trying to get more from him. Megan heard James give the sexiest chuckle when she squirmed; it turned her on more. She was immensely gratified when he quickly, firmly rubbed her clit back and forth with his tongue. She breathed heavily and clutched at the bed. James felt Megan tensing up and trembling, and several moments later, she gasped and then moaned as she orgasmed. Her thighs closed slightly, and he continued licking her to add to her pleasure. He heard a cute whimper and she pulled back from him, so he let her go. 

 James got up and looked adoringly down at Megan, who was flushed and catching her breath.

 “Wow.” Megan said quietly. 

 Megan shifted backwards so that she was fully on the bed, and she looked down at James’ boxer briefs, which clearly showed his erection underneath. She bit her lip for a moment. 

 “Are you gonna take those off?” She asked hopefully. 

 “Yes. They’re getting more uncomfortable by the minute.” He said comically.

 She laughed and then he pulled them down and took them off. He looked at her face again and her cheeks were still rosy. She was smiling shyly as she not-so-subtly checked him out. 

 “That’s better.” He said. 

 “It _is_.” She said flirtatiously. 

 James got on the bed lay down beside Megan. They looked into each other’s eyes, and she kissed him, tasting herself on him. She ran her hand over his chest and down his abdomen, then she lightly stroked his erection. It was so smooth and hot in her hand, and she was so thrilled, she whimpered excitedly into the kiss. James felt Megan start kissing his neck and she kept moving downwards, planting kisses as she went. 

 “Sweetheart…you don’t have to return the favor.” He said. 

 “I _want_ to.” She said, then she continued her kissing journey. 

 Megan grasped James’ erection and eagerly took him into her mouth. He moaned quietly, then his breathing got heavier. She felt his hand lightly caress her head and his fingers went into her hair. She stroked him with her hand while gliding up and down with her mouth. Megan moved faster, then she focused on the sensitive spot just past the head of his member. He swore under his breath; she whimpered excitedly as she enjoyed how he responded to her efforts. James felt her warm mouth moving up and down, and her lips tightening around him. He was getting immense pleasure and he felt like he wouldn’t last much longer. 

 “Megan…baby…I’m going to come soon.” James said intensely. 

 He figured she might stop and they would make love, but she actually increased her efforts. She moved faster, bobbing up and down on his favorite sensitive spot. He grasped her hair, still gently, and grasped the sheet with his other hand. Megan was thrilled as she heard James breathing heavily; she felt him tensing up and he became even harder. He moaned breathily, and she felt and tasted the warm gushes as he came. She kept swallowing until there was nothing left and he relaxed under her. James sighed somewhat loudly. 

 “Oh dear god…” James said breathily. 

 Megan released him and looked up at his face; she giggled happily. 

 “I take it you enjoyed that.” She said, grinning. 

 He just moaned exaggeratedly in response, and she laughed. Megan snuggled up to him, and they embraced each other. They relaxed and started to feel tired. 

 “Can I stay and then leave early in the morning again?” Megan asked. 

 “Of course, sweetheart.” James said quietly. 

 “Okay, good. ‘Cause I don’t want to leave yet.” She said, hugging him. 

 “I don’t want you to leave, even in the morning…” He said. 

 “Me neither. But we don’t want to get in trouble for being unprofessional or something. This kind of thing isn’t exactly recommended.” She said of their relationship. 

 “Perhaps not, but it happens.” He said. 

 “Mhmm.” She concurred sleepily. 

 “Aren’t you going to set your alarm?” He asked. 

 “I already set it for ten-to-six…” She said. 

 “Oh, I see. You planned ahead.” He said, then he chuckled. 

 “Yeah. I was hoping to spend the night with you again.” She said. 

 “I was hoping you would, too. And we have a bit more time tonight. We started earlier.” He said. 

 Megan chuckled, and James turned the lamp off. They snuggled together until they fell asleep. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The morning shoots went well, then everyone had lunch. Megan and James had an extra break after lunch because they weren’t in the scenes for a little while. They sat next to each other and watched from a distance. She leaned closer to him. 

 “You know, when we’re working together, I feel like we’re the only two people in the room, and like the cameras aren’t there. You inspire me, and you’re so fun to work with. You really enjoy it and you make it seem easy.” She said. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart. I do really enjoy it. It’s fun. Oh I think they want us now.” He said. 

 A crew member came and got them, so they went and started working together again. Megan was a little distracted this time as she watched James; she vividly recalled everything from their two nights together. While he was talking, she was getting lost in they way he looked at her, his voice that turned her on so much last night, his lips which gave her so much pleasure last night…

 “I think we’ve lost Lizzie.” James joked. 

 “Oh sorry! Crap. I was just watching you. Sorry, everyone.” Megan said, blushing lightly. 

 They did another take, and then she was fine. 

 On their next break, James invited her to stroll around with him, so they walked around the grounds together for a while. 

 “This is nice.” Megan said softly. 

 “Yes. Movie sets are lovely, aren’t they?” James said, smirking. 

 Megan chuckled. 

 “I meant walking with you.” She said. 

 “I know, sweetheart. It is nice. I enjoy spending time with you.” He said. 

 They finished their walk and went back to work. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 It was nighttime and Megan was in her trailer, missing James already. She put her sandals on and went outside, hoping to venture over to his trailer, but she ran into a few cast members who were chatting. They saw her, so it was too late to turn back. She joined them. 

 “Hey. Can’t sleep?” Diego asked. 

 “No…you?” Megan said. 

 “Not yet. We were just talking about how cool it is to be working with James.” He said. 

 “Oh. It _is_ cool.” She said, smiling broadly. 

 “He’s really nice, too.” Ryan said. 

 “Yeah, he is!” Megan said happily. 

 “You seem like two peas in a pod.” Ryan said humorously. 

 “Really? Yeah, we get along well.” She said, nodding. 

 Megan suddenly yawned. 

 “Well, I’m gonna try to get some sleep.” She said, then she went back into her trailer. 

 She took a deep breath and slumped disappointedly on her bed. She wasn’t sure when or if she’d be able to see James tonight. Megan laid there relaxing for a while, and she still heard people talking outside, so she let herself doze off. She woke up sometime later when there was a knock on her door. She got up and opened the door. 

 “Hello, sweetheart.” James said cheerfully. 

 Megan quickly glanced around to make sure nobody was watching, and they’d all apparently gone to bed. She stepped aside and he came in, then she closed the door. 

 “I realize it’s one-thirty in the morning, but since we didn’t get to see each other earlier tonight, I wanted to come by and…say hi…” He said. 

 They stared at each other for a moment. 

 “Hi.” She said, now smirking amusedly. 

 James smiled, knowing his excuse was a bit feeble.

 “I missed you.” She said, breaking the ice. 

 “I missed you, too.” He said. 

 Megan giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck in a big hug. 

 “Do you have any music?” James asked. 

 “It’s one-thirty in the morning.” Megan reminded him. 

 “Hm. Right. Your trailer’s a little different.” He said, looking around. 

 She pulled back and smiled at him. 

 “Yours is better.” She said. 

 “No, it’s just different. If you want one like mine, you can get it after about another twenty-five years of acting.” He said comically. 

 Megan laughed. 

 “Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind as one of my career goals.” She said, smirking. 

 He nodded. 

 “Let’s be cozy together on my bed.” She suggested. 

 “I like the sound of that.” He said. 

 Megan led him to the bed and they both sat down and reclined against the puffy pillows. They looked at each other. 

 “We were called two peas in a pod, by the way.” Megan said, smiling. 

 “Oh? Isn’t that sweet. I guess we are. We get along really well.” James said affectionately.

 “That’s what I said, too.” She said. 

 “Some people hit it off right from the start.” He said. 

 “Yeah, they do…” She said dreamily. 

 James was pleased when Megan moved closer and rested her head on his chest. Megan felt so content, it was like she was in a sweet dream. She felt warm, cozy and happy as she rested on James. She breathed in his lovely expensive, masculine scent, and she sighed softly. After a while, James realized Megan had fallen asleep on him. He smiled and closed his eyes; he’d already set his cell phone alarm for 5:50 a.m.

 (To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

 James’ cell phone alarm went off at 5:50 a.m., waking him and Megan. He grabbed the phone and turned the alarm off. She stirred sleepily and snuggled up to him, putting her arm around him. He couldn’t leave now. He kissed her on the head, and she hummed softly. James felt Megan press against his side, then she moaned quietly and put her leg on him. He was becoming aroused, and Megan noticed when she rubbed her leg on him.

 “Mm…” She responded excitedly. 

 Megan was thrilled to feel that James was getting hard from her flirtatious cuddles. She put her hand on the bulge in his sleep pants and began rubbing it. 

 “Mmm. Sweetheart, I have to leave…” He said very regretfully. 

 Megan whined. 

 “You can’t leave now.” She complained. 

 James felt Megan put her leg over him and she squirmed longingly, rubbing herself against his hip. 

 “…You’re right. I can’t.” He said. 

 She giggled delightedly, and he gently coaxed her onto her back; he got on top of her and pressed his erection against her. She whimpered softly in pleasure as he pressed firmly on her clit. They rubbed together until Megan couldn’t wait any longer. She whimpered impatiently and tried to pull his pants down. James was amused, but he gladly obliged and pulled his sleep pants down. He moved over and Megan pulled hers down and kicked them off, then she opened her legs and practically grabbed him when he got on top of her again. She pulled him closer, so he ran his shaft along her moist flesh, making her moan. He then guided his tip to her opening, and she was breathing heavier already and pulling him closer. James gently pushed forward and slid inside Megan; he moved in and out, gradually going deeper until he was all the way inside. 

 “Ohhh James…” Megan moaned breathily. 

 She wrapped her legs around him and grasped his shoulders as he began gently thrusting. He filled her perfectly and he felt amazing. She mewled quietly in pleasure. James was enthralled with the sweet little sounds Megan was making, and the way she felt, snugly surrounding him. He moaned softly and kissed her cheek. 

 “You feel so fucking good.” James whispered next to her ear. 

 “So do you.” Megan said lustfully. 

 Megan was very turned on by his comment, and she met his thrusts more enthusiastically, trying to pick up the pace. James thrust faster, and he felt how slippery Megan was; it felt exquisite. She held him closer, and they were pressed tightly together as they moved in perfect rhythm with each other. They breathed heavily as the pleasure built rapidly. Megan felt James thrust quickly, and the continuous slippery rubbing sensation inside her brought on her orgasm. She suddenly whimpered loudly and tensed up; she grasped his shoulders tightly as the strong waves of pleasure went through her. James was thrilled, and he almost came, but he managed to hold back. He wanted to give her another orgasm. 

 “Do you want me to keep going?” James asked quietly. 

 “Yes!” Megan breathed. 

 Megan was even more sensitive now, and she felt like she could easily reach another climax. She felt every inch of James as he gave her slower, gentler thrusts again. She moaned and rubbed his back. James heard an adorable whimper from Megan, and he kissed her cheek again. He quickened the pace and adjusted his angle a little bit; Megan gasped slightly and mewled in pleasure. 

 “Is that good, baby?” James asked seductively. 

 “Mm! Yes!” Megan whimpered. 

 James went faster and they were both getting close. 

 “Mm…James…oh god…” Megan panted. 

 James heard Megan panting and whimpering for several moments, then she tensed up and cried out as she orgasmed. He felt her warm, slippery depth tightening on him. He moaned and stayed deep inside her as he came. He gushed heavily into her for several moments, then he sighed with satisfaction. Megan moaned quietly and embraced him. James put his hands underneath her back and they held each other tightly for a little while. He gently pulled back and looked at her; she was smiling lightly and gazing at him. 

 “God, you’re adorable.” James said. 

 Megan chuckled. 

 “Thanks.” She said, surprised. 

 He gave her a quick kiss and then he gently withdrew from her. They both sighed again. 

 “I hate to leave now, but it’s time to get up.” James said. 

 “I know. It’s okay.” Megan said. 

 They threw on their pyjamas again and James kissed Megan. 

 “See you shortly.” He said. 

 “Yeah.” She said, smiling. 

 James smiled at her and then he went outside; he was only about five feet from her door when a crew member appeared. The crew member paused and looked at him. 

 “Good morning! I thought I would see if Megan’s up. I’d like to go over some things with her before we start today.” James explained. 

 “Oh okay.” The crew member said. 

 James now had to go knock on Megan’s door as part of his cover story. She amusedly opened the door, but they remained professional. 

 “Oh hi, James.” Megan said. 

 “Good morning. I was wondering if we could go over some things before our scene today.” James said convincingly. 

 “Sure. Let’s go over it at breakfast.” She said, also convincingly. 

 “Wonderful! See you in a bit.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 James walked towards his trailer and Megan closed her door. She laughed excitedly and got ready for the day. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Megan was very tired by the end of the day; she was yawning a lot, and James noticed. He stepped closer to her. 

 “You need a solid night’s sleep.” James said quietly. 

 Megan looked around to make sure nobody would overhear them. 

 “I’ll miss you too much. Can I come to your trailer in a bit and stay with you? To sleep?” She said, then she smirked. 

 “Of course, sweetheart. We can just sleep together. I mean literally.” He said. 

 Megan laughed. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 They finished working and everyone had supper, then they all went their separate ways. Megan decided to sneak over to James’ trailer earlier than usual. She stuffed her pyjamas in her handbag and went over to his trailer. She looked around and knocked on the door, and he opened it for her. 

 “Oh good, you’re here. Come in.” James said happily. 

 Megan smiled and went inside, then James closed the door. They looked at each other and kept smiling. 

 “I wanted to come over earlier, rather than in the middle of the night. I brought my pyjamas.” She said, gesturing to her handbag. 

 James smiled. 

 “I’m glad you’re here early…you might not need the pyjamas, though.” He said flirtatiously. 

 Megan giggled and gave him a coy look. They went over to the sofa and sat down, close beside each other. Megan was gazing at James, reflecting on her intense attraction to him, and how she felt like they’d known each other for a long time. They had a special connection, and they were at ease with each other. It was wonderful. He smiled at her and studied her face, seemingly wondering why she was staring at him. 

 “Um…James…” She began. 

 “Yes, sweetheart?” He said softly. 

 Megan started blushing, and she felt nervous. 

 “Uh…well…” She tried again nervously. 

 James was getting worried that she didn’t want to see him anymore or something. 

 “Is there something wrong?” He asked. 

 “No! Not at all. I’m just a bit…nervous. Sorry.” She said. 

 James was relieved. 

 “It’s okay.” He said. 

 “I just wanted to say that I really like you. Like… _really_ like you. A lot.” She said. 

 Megan was still nervous, but her fears were quelled when she saw James smile broadly after a moment. He gently caressed her cheek. 

 “I really like you, too. A lot.” He said, quoting her. 

 James was pleased when Megan seemed relieved; she relaxed and smiled, then she kissed him on the lips. They kissed softly several times, then they looked into each other’s eyes. 

 “And…I wish we could spend more time together and not have to be sneaky about it. It’s tiring, having to just see each other overnight.” She said wistfully. 

 “I know, baby. Well, we could ask our agents about it. I don’t recall the contract saying anything about not being allowed to have intimate relationships with colleagues.” He said. 

 “No, it didn’t say that, but…” She said worriedly. 

 “You hear about it sometimes…the media says ‘they fell in love on the set of...’ whatever show or movie.” He said. 

 Megan’s eyes widened and she blushed; James realized he just implied they were falling in love. It was true. They were. He didn’t retract his statement. Megan studied James’ face and she realized that he meant to imply they were falling in love. He wasn’t backtracking or apologizing. She suddenly felt ecstatically happy and her heart began racing. She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him passionately. Megan moved closer to James, and she caressed his chest. His hands went to her back and they tried to get even closer. She ended up straddling his lap; he leaned back and they continued kissing heatedly. James felt Megan grinding her hips, rubbing against him. He became very hard, very quickly, and she excitedly whimpered as she felt it. 

 James grasped Megan’s butt and pulled her harder against him; she mewled quietly and they looked lustfully at each other. 

 “Do you want to continue this on the bed?” James asked. 

 “Yeah.” Megan said breathily. 

 She got up and took her took her top off, then her bra, as she stood in front of him. James was enjoying the show. She kicked her sandals off, took her skinny jeans off and then pulled her panties down as he watched raptly. She stepped out of them. 

 “Wow.” James said appreciatively. 

 Megan blushed lightly, but then she turned and walked to the other side of the trailer. James watched Megan’s cute butt for a few moments, then he got up and joined her in the bedroom area. She crawled onto the bed and lay on her front, resting her chin on her hands. She was watching him expectantly. 

 “Your turn.” Megan said seductively. 

 James smirked and took his t-shirt off, then he undid his belt; Megan was blushing and smiling. He undid his trousers and took them off, then his socks. He pulled down his boxer briefs and Megan bit her lip excitedly as she looked at his erection. James stepped closer to the bed and Megan got up to a kneeling position; she approached him and put her hands on his chest. She looked up at him and arched up, hoping for a kiss, so he kissed her passionately. 

 “Mm.” Megan moaned quietly as they kissed. 

 Megan ran her hand down James’ chest and abdomen; she then ran it along his very warm, silky member and began stroking him. He moaned and put his hands into her hair; he gave her the most erotic kiss, and she felt a slow, warm gush at her opening. She was craving him badly. They pulled apart to catch their breath. 

 “I want you so bad. Take me from behind.” Megan said breathily. 

 She turned around and got on all fours; she arched her back and waited for him. He was taken aback for a moment, but then he joined her on the bed and came up behind her. James wondered if Megan would enjoy roleplaying. He guided his tip up and down her sensitive flesh, and she moaned breathily. 

 “Tell me what you want, Lizzie…” He said. 

 “Ohh…I want you to fuck me, Red. _Hard_.” She said lustfully. 

 Megan felt him continue rubbing her, teasing her and driving her crazy. 

 “Red…please…” She implored. 

 “Do you think of me as the bad boy type, Lizzie? The _dangerous_ criminal?” He asked seductively. 

 “Yes. You _are_ dangerous.” She said breathily. 

 Megan felt James position his tip at her opening, then his warm hands were on her butt, caressing her, and then going up her back. She slightly arched her back at his touch. 

 “Does it turn you on?” He asked in a low voice. 

 “Mm…yes…” She said. 

 Megan nudged backwards, craving more. James—or rather Red—was clearly having fun teasing her and making her beg. She wasn’t above begging, though.

 “Red…I need to feel you inside me.” She said pleadingly.

 She heard a throaty sound of approval from him. 

 “You’re a naughty girl…alone with your informant…begging him to fuck you.” He said. 

 His voice turned her on even more. She couldn’t remember ever being this horny before. Megan moaned loudly when she finally felt James enter her; he pushed inside most of the way, giving her the roughness she craved. The role-play thrilled her; Raymond Reddington was a ruthless crime lord, perfectly suited to the rough sex she wanted this time. James was thrilled by the role-play, too; Lizzie obviously wanted Red very badly and she wanted to submit to him. He heard Megan mewling in pleasure as he gave her slow, deep thrusts. He put one hand on her hip and the other on her lower back; she arched her back and moaned softly. 

 “Oh…Raymond…” Megan purred as she grabbed the headboard with one hand. 

 She braced herself as James thrust harder and faster. 

 “You like that, Lizzie?” James asked lustfully. 

 “Yes!” She whimpered. 

 James heard Megan’s whimpering get louder as he got rougher; he wondered if anyone outside could hear her. He brought his concentration back to the amazing pleasure. He loved that she was very relaxed and wet; he found it adorably sexy that she was so aroused by him, and Reddington. The way she responded to him was beautiful. 

 “Faster!” Megan begged urgently. 

 James thrust faster, and they were both nearing the peak. 

 “Oh god…Red!” She panted. 

 A few moments later, she cried out loudly as she reached a mind-blowing orgasm. James felt Megan tightening on him as he thrust several more times, then he groaned as he started coming. He spurted repeatedly inside her with incredibly intense pleasure. As they stayed still, he could feel her still rhythmically tightening on him, and she could feel him throbbing inside her. They both moaned with the last waves of their orgasms, and then they caught their breath. 

 “Wow, Megan…where did _that_ come from?” James said comically. 

 Megan giggled and hid her face in the pillow for a moment. 

 “I was so horny. You have that effect on me.” She said happily. 

 James was pleasantly surprised, and flattered. 

 “I’m glad.” He said humorously. 

 She giggled again, then he very gently slipped out of her and they lay down relaxedly. They looked at each other. 

 "I thought you were tired." James said, astonished. 

 Megan smiled. 

 "I am." She said. 

 "I can't wait to see what you're like when you're full of energy." He said amusedly. 

 Megan laughed, then they relaxed quietly and she got lost in thought.

 “Do you think…anyone heard us?” Megan asked nervously.

 “…It’s possible.” James said, smirking. 

 He watched adoringly as Megan blushed and hid behind the corner of the pillow. 

 “It’s okay, sweetheart. It’s not like they’ll know it’s you. Even if they did, what are they going to say? Or ask? ‘Excuse me, but are you screwing your co-star?’…They won’t.” He said. 

 “I guess.” She said. 

 “We should just tell everyone.” He said, smirking. 

 Megan laughed delightedly, although she was in disbelief. 

 “What do we have to lose?” James asked. 

 “Um…our jobs?” She said. 

 “We wouldn’t. But we can wait for a while, if you want…It’s a fun little secret we have.” He said. 

 Megan nodded and snuggled up to him. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	5. Chapter 5

 Megan was still snuggled up to James, and she was reflecting on the fact that she was in bed with him, naked, after making love. She felt like squealing excitedly, but she contained it. Instead, she hugged him and kissed his neck. He made a quiet “mm” sound in response, so she kept kissing his neck.

 “Megan…you’re turning me on again.” James said softly. 

 “Good.” Megan said quietly. 

 “I guess you’re not going to get a solid sleep tonight after all…” He said. 

 James heard a sexy little giggle from Megan. 

 “Nope.” She said, smirking. 

 “Try not to leave a mark. The makeup artist would be annoyed.” James said humorously. 

 Megan giggled.

 “I won’t.” She said quietly in his ear. 

 James felt Megan licking his neck, and he closed his eyes in pleasure. He gently took her hand and moved it down to his erection. 

 “This is what you’re doing to me.” He said softly. 

 “Mmm.” She responded lustfully as she grasped his member. 

 Megan continued kissing his neck while she stroked him; she writhed longingly against his side, then she felt his hand reaching between her legs. She lifted her leg and rested it on him while they touched each other. Megan felt James’ fingers lightly press on her moist flesh, going in circles on her clit. 

 “Mm…James…” She whimpered quietly. 

 James was incredibly aroused; Megan was giving him a hand job while she made sweet little noises and moved against his fingers. He rubbed her inner lips and delicately nudged her opening with the tip of his middle finger. He felt how wet she was.

 “…Baby…you’re driving me insane…” He said intensely. 

 “Do you wanna get on top of me?” She asked seductively. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 James immediately turned over and got on top of Megan, which made her giggle excitedly. They heard a knock on his trailer door, and Megan froze and blushed. 

 “It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m not going to answer it.” James said. 

 He kissed her very passionately and there weren’t any more knocks on the door, so she relaxed again. She explored him with her hands, caressing his shoulders and biceps, his back, and his butt. She pulled him against her even more firmly and his erection pressed hard against her clit. Megan whimpered softly. James adoringly studied her face; her cheeks were pink and she looked lustful as he pressed and rubbed against her. 

 “James…” Megan said softly. 

 “Yes, baby.” James said very quietly. 

 “You’re driving me crazy.” She said breathily. 

 He gave her a charming smirk and raised a brow.

 “Good.” He said. 

 James noticed Megan blushed a deeper shade and she breathed heavier. 

 “But don’t stop yet. You’re gonna make me orgasm.” Megan said urgently. 

 “Oh…” James responded, intrigued and slightly smug.

 Megan had wanted James to stop teasing her and make love to her, but this felt too good. His very hard member was firmly pressing on and rubbing her clit. She mewled softly and closed her eyes. James felt Megan hold his shoulders tightly, and she had a look of bliss on her face. She quietly whimpered a few times, then she whimpered louder as she arched up and squirmed with her orgasm. He pressed against her again and she shuddered slightly; she opened her eyes and gazed at him. 

 “Do you want more?” James asked quietly. 

 “Yes.” Megan breathed. 

 James positioned himself and gently entered her; she moaned breathily. He gradually nudged all the way inside her, then he pulled back and began gently thrusting. 

 “Mmm…yeah…” Megan purred, finally getting what she wanted. 

 She felt James giving her slow, very satisfying thrusts, and she felt the pleasure building again already. James turned her on and pleasured her like no one else. James saw Megan blush again and give him a coy look. He was curious. 

 “Is that good, sweetheart?” He asked softly. 

 “God yes.” She said emphatically. 

 James smirked slightly, then he kissed Megan for a few moments. He continued slowly moving in and out, and he felt her thighs tremble for a moment. He repeated the motion and she trembled again; she also exhaled sharply. James was thrilled he was hitting a very sensitive spot. 

 “That’s a sweet spot, isn’t it baby.” James said lustfully. 

 “Yeah.” Megan mewled quietly. 

 James continued until Megan was tightening on him; he was having trouble holding back. He thrust a bit faster, but he was obviously still hitting that special spot, because Megan whimpered and trembled even more. James felt Megan get even tighter; he was squeezing into her each thrust. 

 “Ohhh fuck…I’m going to come…” He said intensely. 

 “Oh! Yes!” She whimpered. 

 Megan felt James thrust faster, and her legs quivered each time he went in. A few moments later, she whimpered urgently and reached a powerful orgasm. As the intense waves of pleasure went through her, James moaned and stayed deep inside her as he came. She felt him throbbing inside her as they stayed still. They breathed heavily and revelled in the immense pleasure and gratification for several moments, then they sighed with satisfaction. 

 “You’re a little firecracker…” James said, smirking. 

 Megan laughed delightedly; she’d never been called a firecracker. She kissed him and then giggled happily. 

 “I’ve actually never felt that before…” She said shyly. 

 “Really? Well, I’m very pleased I introduced you to something new.” He said, smiling. 

 “James.” She said very seriously. 

 “What?” He asked, concerned. 

 “I’m falling for you.” She admitted. 

 James was thrilled; he smiled broadly and chuckled. 

 “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” He said humorously. 

 Megan chuckled and shook her head. 

 “It’s not, it’s just…we’re coworkers.” She said. 

 “It’ll be fine. And…I’m falling for you, too.” He said. 

 James was almost startled as Megan suddenly put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. She kept kissing him over and over again, until they both smiled and laughed. James studied Megan’s face. 

 “You have the cutest nose.” He said softly. 

 Megan smiled and she felt James plant a light kiss on her nose. He kissed her lips, and then her cheek, then he very gently got off her. He got comfy beside her and she snuggled up to him. James and Megan were both tired and cozy, so they quietly relaxed together. Megan dozed off, and James listened to her soft breathing. He looked down at her face as she slept on his shoulder. She looked peaceful. James subtly reached over and picked up his cell phone, then he changed the alarm time from 5:50 to 7:30 a.m. He put the phone down on the nightstand and drifted off to sleep. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The alarm went off, and Megan jumped, feeling startled. She felt rested, which was nice. She stretched widely, then she opened her eyes and looked at James, who was also waking up. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 7:31 a.m. Megan gasped and bolted upright. 

 “James! The time! Everyone will be up!” Megan said in a slight panic. 

 James felt bad for changing the alarm, but he also knew this was the right course of action. He would prove to her that it was all okay. 

 “It’s alright, sweetheart. Trust me. Please.” He said soothingly as he sat up. 

 Megan stared at James, and despite her anxiety, she did trust him. Even if she didn’t trust him, it was too late now anyway; the cast and crew would see them emerge from his trailer together. 

 “I dunno if I’m ready. I mean, what are we gonna say?” She said nervously. 

 Megan watched James tilt his head and calmly consider it. 

 “You know you’re infuriatingly laid back, right?” She said. 

 James laughed, and they both got out of bed. Megan paused and looked at him. 

 “Do I…shower here?” She asked. 

 “Sure. We can…shower together, if you’d like…” He said suavely. 

 Megan couldn’t resist that suggestion. 

 “Okay.” She said, then she made her way into the bathroom. 

 James smirked and followed her. They got into the shower together and Megan was thrilled to be showering with him, and to be using his lovely scented grooming products. She then realized that on top of emerging from his trailer in the morning, she was going to smell like him. She had to prepare herself for the ensuing scandal. 

 “I’m nervous.” Megan said. 

 James stepped closer and lovingly embraced her. 

 “It’s okay, Megan.” James said softly. 

 She hugged him in return, and then she felt flustered because they were naked and pressed together in the shower. She blushed lightly and started feeling excited. They didn’t really have time to do anything, though. They had to be at breakfast shortly and get ready for work. They finished rinsing off, then they got out. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Megan let James go out of the trailer first; he turned and held his hand out, so she took it. She stepped out of the trailer and avoided eye contact with a few people who were nearby. Nobody was rudely commenting or whistling or anything, so that was good. She hazarded a glance at the people, and she realized they were their co-stars; they looked surprised, but then they smiled and nodded. 

 “Good morning.” James said to them. 

 “Morning!” They all replied. 

 Megan shyly nodded at them and then avoided eye contact again. One of the producers approached Megan and James, and Megan feared this was the end of their time on the show. 

 “Good morning. Did you get the script amendment? It was left at your doors last night.” The producer said to both of them. 

 “Yeah, I picked it up just now.” James said. 

 “…I’ll go get mine…” Megan said. 

 The producer nodded. 

 “Just a few minor changes, don’t worry. Speaking of which…Jim…it seems there’s been a minor change of overnight accommodations…?” The producer said discreetly. 

 James smiled and nodded, then he put his arm around Megan, who was embarrassed. 

 “Megan and I are now seeing each other. Full disclosure, we will probably continue seeing each other for the remainder of the series. Is that a problem?” James said. 

 Megan stared nervously at the producer for what felt like forever, as she waited for a reply. 

 “No. Just…you’ll obviously need to continue working with each other as expected, no matter what, for the sake of the contracts as well as the show.” The producer said. 

 James and Megan both nodded enthusiastically. 

 “That’s perfectly understandable. Isn’t it, sweetheart?” James said, then turning to Megan. 

 Megan was a bit dazed because they were going to be allowed to keep their roles and continue to see each other. 

 “Um…yes! Thank you.” Megan said. 

 The producer nodded. 

 “Well, you’d better go get your script amendment and have breakfast. We start shortly.” The producer said, glancing at the director, who was almost finished setting up.

 “Right.” Megan said. 

 The producer walked away and Megan looked at James, who smiled. 

 “See? It’s all going to be fine.” He said quietly. 

 Megan gazed into James’ eyes and she felt like kissing him, but she was shy to do it in front of other people. James, on the other hand, decided to go for it. He kissed her on the lips for several moments, then he pulled back and looked at her. She looked very surprised, and he smirked. 

 “I’ll go grab your script. You should grab a muffin or something. I’ll join you in a few minutes.” James said, then he walked away. 

 Megan shyly went over to the refreshments and picked up a muffin; she eventually had to make eye contact with her co-stars, who were standing nearby. 

 “James and I are in a relationship now…” Megan admitted. 

 “Oh. Okay. You two really hit it off. You seem good together.” Ryan said. 

 The others nodded; they were still a bit surprised at the unexpected relationship, but they weren’t bothered by it. 

 “Thanks.” Megan said, exhaling in relief. 

 Ryan smiled, and then they noticed James approaching them, holding Megan’s script amendment. 

 “I’ll leave it on this chair.” James said, then he put the document down. 

 He then joined Megan and the others; Megan handed him a muffin. 

 “Oh. My favorite kind.” James said affectionately. 

 Megan smiled and giggled slightly, and their co-stars smiled. It was her favorite kind, too. Megan and James really were two peas in a pod. They were standing side by side, so she put her hand on his back and then she squished her cheek against his shoulder as a kind of hug while they were busy holding muffins. Megan leaned closer. 

 “I love you.” Megan whispered in his ear. 

 James turned and looked at her in pleasant surprise. He stood in front of her, took her muffin and put both of them on the table. He then looked into her eyes. 

 “I love you, too.” James said. 

 Megan blushed as James leaned in and began kissing her passionately. Their co-stars looked at each other and stepped away. 

 “…We’ll see you over there.” Diego said, then they walked away to give them privacy. 

 Megan moaned softly into the kiss, and after probably a few minutes of making out by the refreshments, they gently pulled apart and looked at each other. James and Megan briefly had some of their muffins and then they hurriedly looked at the script amendments. They had to do a scene where Liz stabs Red in the neck.

 “Ready?” James said, smirking. 

 “Yep.” Megan said. 

 “You have to get really angry at me.” He said. 

 “I will. I’m still mad at you for outing us the way you did.” She joked.

 They both chuckled, then they got to work. 

  **The End**


End file.
